


Autumn leaves on ashen skin

by Awenseth



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Androgyny, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dual-Gender, Everything has a price one must pay, F/M, Family, Fear, Gen, M/M, Twins, ressurection, twisted relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fates have decided to go against one of their own rules, but for doing this they needed to allow the Angel of Death to choose her prize which she does, not interested in any protests...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn leaves on ashen skin

In a world where the only light is given by the candles - each of them burning for the souls of an immortal creature -,  while the countless hourglasses represented the ones of the mortal creatures. Amids the swirling shadows and eerie candle light a figure walked up to the middle of the nearly endless looking room. Four wings rested softly against the shoulders of their owner, the yellow eyes closed, but soon fell open when the figure reached its destination. Holding the clawed hands out on each side a red swirling poll appeared.

"The Fates may have decided to spear the lives of each of them, but everything comes with a prize, even for them…" the figure said with a chuckle, its tone cold like the Autumn wind which plais with the fallen leaves of the trees.

The Fates had decided that they want to give that spawn, his friends and the royal siblings pair a chance to exist forth on unharmed, which was against the rules if she looked at their hourglasses which were now again full. The Angel of Death was furious, they had given her this role with all its rules and now they are breaking it! But it was fine, it was fine because they gave her a chance to choose her own price for their lives…anything… a cruel smile appeared on those thin lips.

She had chosen her price and would soon claim it…


End file.
